


Incomplete Otayuri

by U-F-Off (BroadwayyyBabyy)



Series: unfinished nonsenses [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, collection, not complete, otayuri - Freeform, probably never be completed, read the notes, unfinished works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayyyBabyy/pseuds/U-F-Off
Summary: a collection of drabbles and one shots that are not complete, and may never be completed. read if you choose to, but mostly I'm just dumping them here





	1. Otayuri 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a whole huge long note but AO3 hates me so it disappeared.
> 
> basically, these are ficlets that I can't finish or lost interest in, I'm throwing them all here as kind of a free-for-all fic ideas incase anyone wants to take the idea and make it something real. PLEASE send me your works if you choose to do so, and ALSO
> 
> please rec me some fics, rec me YOUR fics!!! I'm really into Carry On by Rainbow Rowell at the moment (SNOWBAZ<3), so if you know it and know or have a good one, send it my way!  
> I also read Mystic Messenger and Yuri! On Ice (duh) at the moment!

Yuri Plisetsky was a mystery. Those who didn’t know any better feared his dauntless and abrasive demeanor. Those who _did_ _,_ patronized him relentlessly, and treated him like an unknowing child. Friendships were a lose-lose for Yuri, so he gave up on them at a young age.  

Maybe that’s what made Otabek Altin’s proposal so _strange._ For once, Yuri was being looked at as an equal, he wasn’t someone to tease, wasn’t someone to avoid, but a real equal. Thinking of that, it’s simple to see why Yuri accepted without hesitation. Otabek didn’t want to know ‘The Russian Fairy’ or ‘Yurio,’ just plain old Yuri Plisetsky, who happened to be a kick ass ice skater. 

That’s what made Otabek so _likable_. He was easy to talk to and seemed to not only listen, but _care_ about what Yuri had to say. He was strong willed and controlled his emotions better than anyone Yuri had ever known. But he still let Yuri see and know the sides of him that no one else could, and that made Yuri feel so… _something._  

Feelings weren’t his strong suit. 

For once in his life, Yuri didn’t have a negative thing to say about someone, and that someone was Otabek Altin. It was refreshing, if Yuri was speaking honestly, and it made falling in love with him _way_ too easy. 

At times it seemed that Otabek cared about Yuri more so than he did anyone else, and that always gave him a sliver of hope, that maybe he felt the same way. But when he looked at it again, Yuri was Otabek’s closest friend. It would only make _sense_ that Yuri would matter more than the others. 

Then there was _the age issue._ Yuri didn’t see it as a problem, but he knew that Otabek surely would. He’d never engage in anything but friendship with Yuri being a minor. There was too much at risk, both of their skating careers would be tarnished and Beka could get in a lot of trouble. But that didn’t stop Yuri from daydreaming. 

Yuri knew his crush was foolish. He was plagued by the unrequited feelings and didn't handle it very well. Every message and video call he received prompted a grossly large grin and every compliment Otabek bestowed made his heart race and his palms sweaty. It was a _happy_ feeling, being in love with his best friend.  

In the time they’d been friends, Otabek had learned everything there was to know about Yuri Plisetsky, from his blatant love of cats to his hidden interest in romance novels. And the same went for Yuri, who knew Otabek better than any other skater could know. They could confidently say they knew everything, from greatest dreams to deepest regrets, about the other. 

So it really wasn’t _surprising_ that Otabek knew about Yuri’s crush. 

It was an unspoken truth between them. The sky was blue, the grass was green, and Yuri loved Otabek more every day. It wasn’t something they _talked_ about. Occasionally Yuri would say something to Otabek, compliment him in some way, push just a bit too far, and Otabek would always react the same. He’s pause for a few agonizing seconds. There would be an awful awkward silence. Then he’d smile crookedly, as he typically did, and roll his eyes, chuckling. And it wasn’t a _condescending_ reaction, Yuri knew, it was just Otabek’s way of acknowledging his words. 

And this went on for years. Dancing around Yuri’s crush and Yuri wondering constantly if he even had a _chance_. 

In the summer of Yuri’s eighteenth year, he decided enough was enough. He had to _know_.   
 

x   
 

Almaty was beautiful in the summertime. Yuri loved it more and more each year he visited, and each year Kazakhstan summers became as home to him as Russian winters. Or, maybe it was _Otabek_ that was home, and he just happened to be there.  

Looking at Otabek, it was easy to see why Yuri had feelings for him. Both in personality and appearance, he was a beautiful person. He was patient and kind, and had shown Yuri a respect he’d never experienced. He was quiet in a way that made him _seem_ mysterious to your everyday passerby, yet Yuri loved that he knew the real Otabek - the one who sent him pictures of animals at three am and played the same song on repeat for days on end. Yuri knew parts of Otabek very few ever got to know, and it made him fall a little harder every time he thought about it. _Gross_. 

Contrary to popular belief, most of their time spent together was in comfortable silence. They’d be on their phones, have some movie playing in the background, and just idly enjoy the company. And they’d speak occasionally. Sometimes about the big, important things, sometimes just sharing memes.  

That day, Yuri had big, important things to say. And no idea how to say them. 

He wanted to say it out loud, the unspoken truth. He wanted to look Otabek in the eye and tell him exactly how he felt, and get it out of his system, for crying out loud. But whenever he thought about voicing what they both knew to be true, he felt anxious and queasy. He clenched his sweaty hands into fists and watched Otabek, who was scrolling through his phone. 

“Yura, you’re staring at me,” Otabek stated, not looking up from his phone. 

“Was not,” Yuri blurted as he looked away, his embarrassment becoming apparent as his cheeks flushed. But he was. He was always staring. 

If he could’ve helped it, God knows he _would’ve_. Staring usually lead to wondering, and wondering lead to thinking, and thinking lead to wanting to drown Otabek in projectile word vomit about his stupid _feelings_ , and that would definitely not be okay. But something about Otabek was so entrancing, he was hard pressed to think of anything else. 

Though Yuri tried to distract himself best he could, he fiddled with his fingers and stared at the barely-audible television, not quite focusing on any particular thing. His mind wandered, and for a few minutes he was stuck in his head.  

While he wasn't thinking of any one thing, a million memories swam around his brain like a school of fish. Irrelevant things, to be honest, the brushing of their hands that always left Yuri flustered, Otabek's _laugh –_ arguably the greatest sound to ever grace his ears, and a lot of little things. He found himself remembering the moment Otabek suggested friendship, seeming skittish and unsure of himself. These moments, so small and insignificant, caused an avalanche of _something_ in Yuri's chest and, for the love of God, he wished he could pinpoint an exact word to describe it. 

"Are you alright?" Otabek broke the near silence, glancing at Yuri with eyes full of concern. 

"I'm fine," Yuri shook himself out of his thoughts. 

"Are you sure? Because you seem detached." He prodded, setting his phone aside to give Yuri his full attention.  

That was a thing, too. Otabek put down whatever he might be doing to _talk_ to Yuri. No one had ever shown him that much courtesy before, save for his grandfather. 

Yuri took a deep breath. 

"Beka, I _like_ you," Yuri blurted, squeezing his eyes shut as to avoid Otabek's reaction to his confession. 

It was _quiet_. Eerily quiet, awkwardly quiet, agonizingly quiet, for what seemed like an eternity. Yuri could barely breathe, he could feel the heat creeping onto his face and _why wasn't Beka saying anything?_   

Yuri wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to be courageous enough to look Otabek in the eye and say what his was feeling _confidentally_. He wanted to be someone who could look his best friend in the eye and confess his adoration and feel good about it. Unfortunately, he was a lot less brave that he'd've liked to admit. 

The silence between them was deafening, agonizing. Yuri would swear he could hear a pin drop, it was so quiet that Yuri was sure he could hear Beka's retort before it ever left his mouth. _"I'm sorry," "You're a child," "We can still be friends."_  

Yuri could practically _feel_ it coming. He'd always known, deep down, that Otabek didn't feel the same way. Yuri was just... some dumb kid.  

He heard the TV turn off and Otabek shifted. He was anxious, and wanted to open his eyes, if just to see Beka's _face._ Would he be pleased? Was he mocking him? Was he disgusted? 

"Yura," his voice, far nearer than Yuri had anticipated, made him jump.  

Yuri didn't respond. He hid his face in his knees, finally feeling like he could open his eyes, and stared hard at the floor, awaiting a soft rejection. 

" _Yuri_ ," Beka tried again, "Look at me." 

At Otabek's use of his actual name, Yuri's head shot up. He _never_ called him Yuri. Ever. 

Otabek was a lot closer than he'd originally thought. The look on his face was heart wrenching. His brows were knitted together, his mouth was set in a frown. The deep brown of his eyes were full of worry, and it made Yuri was to throw up in a way he couldn't understand.  

"Why are you so upset?" Beka inquired gently, studying his face. 

Yuri flushed a deep red as he searched for the words. Years ago, he would've rushed into everything. He would've simply _kissed_ Otabek or yelled at him, he would have been brash and unapproachable. Now he understood the importance of doing this correctly. 

"Because I'm... _scared_ ," Yuri started, his words having to fight their way out, "that you don't... think of me _that way_." 

Otabek's eye's widened and his jaw _dropped._  

He sat in stunned silence, not quite sure how to react. For years, Otabek had quietly fought off his interest in his friend. How could Yuri not _know_? He was so certain his affections had been obvious, an unspoken truth, a line he dared not to cross. He was _sure_ Yuri didn't feel the same way. 

"Will you please _say_ something?" Yuri snapped impatiently, a tight, anxious feeling overtaking his chest, "It's not like this is new to you or anything." 

But that was so far from the truth. Otabek's entire knowledge of their friendship had officially been tossed out the window and he could hardly process it all.  

He had first realized he liked Yuri before he turned seventeen. The moment he fell for his best friend was not something he'd soon forget. 

Yura was acting _strange_. For weeks, he sounded nervous and unsure during every phone call. Anytime someone else came into the room, namely Victor, he'd get entirely too flustered and find a reason to get off the phone. He kept it up for two weeks and with each passing day Otabek could only assume the worst. They spoke less and less, and at some point they had stopped talking at all. Otabek, never being one for confrontation, figured Yuri was just sick of him and trying to find a way to cut him off. 

It was February 13th, three days since they had spoken, but Otabek was still trying. He'd sent the occasional text, wishing Yuri well, mostly. His texts were unanswered, his phone calls went straight to voicemail, and Otabek was trying so hard not to give up entirely.  

That day, Otabek had gone for a run. A very _long_ run, in hopes of pushing thoughts of his ending friendship out of his mind. It was close to nightfall before he arrived home, and when he got there, a small card was taped to his door. 

He pulled it down and examined the envelope, but there was nothing written on it. Just a small tiger sticker in the corner, where a stamp should've been. He opened it carefully and pulled out a small index card with only one sentence written on it, in sloppy, rushed handwriting.  

 _"Thank you for being my favorite person.Y. Plisetsky."_  

And when Otabek opened his door, there was Yuri, sitting on his couch in all his nervous glory. He was chewing on his thumbnail, his knee bouncing, until Otabek had came in. There was a small, shy smile on his face that Yuri was trying so hard to repress as he mumble out a quiet, "Surprise," and in that moment there was _no_ going back for Beka. He'd been in love with Yuri ever since. 

And now, here they were, sitting face to face, and Yuri was telling him that he'd had it all wrong this entire time.Yuri had never known about Otabek's supposed _unspoken truth_ , and had convinced himself that it was _Otabek_ who surely had to have known about _Yuri's_ feelings and suddenly the world was upside down. 

"Beka, if you're going to turn me down or whatever could you maybe _get to it already_ ," Yura pressed, his hair falling in front of his eyes (an attempt to hide his nervousness, no doubt). 

"I'm not!" Beka blurted, feeling light headed as he realized breathing wasn't coming to him naturally at the moment. He took a deep breath, "I'm not... Turning you down. I'm just confused, Yura." 

"Confused?" he asked, bewildered, "What do you mean you're _confused_? It's not like you didn't-" Yuri stopped short, jumping to his feet, eyes growing large, "Oh my God, you didn't _know_." 

Otabek looked up at Yuri, who was frantically shifting his weight, and shook his head minutely as realization after realization dawned on his friend. There were a few beats of equivocal stillness, Yuri's eyes refusing to meet Beka's, both of their hearts racing erratically, before Yuri spoke again. 

"I'm an idiot, Forget I said anything, just- I'm so _stupid_ ," his words were forceful, rushing out of him before he allowed it, as he could barely catch a breath.  

"Yura-" Otabek stood, trying to cut Yuri off, but he kept rambling. 

"I don't want to hear it, Otabek," he staggered on, "I'm a moron and I apparently created an entire scenario in my head and I've been _imagining_ things for years, so really if we could pretend I never said anything I'd-" 

" _Yur_ _a_ ," Beka said earnestly, placing his hands on Yuri's shoulders, "You're not stupid. I just wasn't expecting _that_."


	2. Otayuri 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nonsense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one <3

Jealousy comes in many forms. Some get angry, sometimes violent, when their jealous. Some may assert dominance and remind their partner who it is they love. Others will let jealousy completely roll off their back. 

Otabek Altin was a completely different type of jealous. At the mere thought that someone may be interested in his boyfriend, Otabek would all but shut down. He would ignore any rationalizing his brain tried to do, and overanalyzed his own behavior. He became incredibly too _pleasing,_ always with the, 'Yes Yuri, anything you say, Yuri,' and always nervous. As if he were so afraid of doing the wrong thing, of pushing Yuri away, that he chose to do nothing at all instead. 

Otabek didn't trust easily. A long list of cheating exes had engraved doubt into his heart and mind, and pretty much ruined him in the process. He had tried endlessly to rewire himself, to not act like a clingy, jealous lunatic, but to no avail. It wasn't something he could really _explain_ in so many words, more so a feeling of impending doom that pushed away any rational thought he might have had. 

Yuri didn't really understand. Sometimes Otabek would be nearly suffocating, gripping his hand too tight, hovering too much, not saying enough – it got annoying, if he was honest. Anytime Yuri got him to hang around his other friends, Beka become nearly insufferable. Stoick and seeming moody, he'd only talk to Yuri, and only in hushed tones. He was _sick_ of it. 

This time, they were getting coffee. The boy who took their order, no older than Yuri, smiled far too brightly, spoke far too flirtatiously, and winked one too many times for Otabek's liking. When the boy wrote his phone number on a napkin and passed it to his boyfriend, Otabek reverted into himself once again, stiffening almost immediately and squeezing Yuri's hand. 

"Don’t you know you can _trust_ me?" Yuri snapped in a hushed tone, shaking Beka's arm off of his own. He was angry again. And maybe he had a right to be. They had been together for months, and this issue was a recurring one. 

"Yes," Otabek replied, speaking too quickly, too quietly, trying too hard to avoid eye contact, staring too straight ahead. 

Yuri huffed in reply, forcing the coffee shop door open, and stormed away from him, no doubt looking for a more private place to have this argument – again. 

Beka followed after, not too closely, his tongue between his teeth and a rock forming in his stomach. He hated this fight. Everytime they had it, it was a little harder to breathe, as if he was waiting for it to be Yuri's last straw, for him to walk out of Otabek's life as if he never mattered 

And, realistically, he wanted to know that wouldn't happen. In his soul he wanted to believe it, but he was so much more insecure than anyone would believe. 

"Then why do you get so fucking _weird_ every time someone flirts with me?"  Yuri pressed once Otabek and he were side by side again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a whole huge long note but AO3 hates me so it disappeared.
> 
> basically, these are ficlets that I can't finish or lost interest in, I'm throwing them all here as kind of a free-for-all fic ideas incase anyone wants to take the idea and make it something real. PLEASE send me your works if you choose to do so, and ALSO
> 
> please rec me some fics, rec me YOUR fics!!! I'm really into Carry On by Rainbow Rowell at the moment (SNOWBAZ<3), so if you know it and know or have a good one, send it my way!  
> I also read Mystic Messenger and Yuri! On Ice (duh) at the moment!


End file.
